The present invention relates to containers, and particularly, but nor exclusively, to containers for use in delivering goods to retail premises.
Goods being dispatched to retail premises are conventionally packed into reusable containers, boxes or crates which can be stacked on each other during transportation and storage. In order to facilitate return transportation when empty, it is conventional to design the containers to be nestable one within the other, so that a large number of empty containers can be stored or transported in a compact manner. Nesting is conventionally achieved by providing side walls which slant or slope up to the upper mouth of the container, so that the base of another container can be received partially into an empty container below. However, the slanting nature of the walls can give rise to packing problems, particularly in relation to goods which are packed in parallelepipedal packaging. The slanting of the walls means that lateral movement of the goods may not be adequately prevented, giving rise to the risk of damage, particularly during transit.